


Kim Kardashian: Porn Star Vol. 1

by Cadeauxxx



Series: Kim Kardashian: Porn Star [1]
Category: Keeping Up with the Kardashians RPF, Kim Kardashian - Fandom, Kim Kardashian: Hollywood, Kim Kardashian: Porn Star
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Booty, Double Penetration, F/M, Facials, Porn Star Kim Kardashian, Sex Tapes, Threesome - F/M/M, Titty fuck, Twerking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadeauxxx/pseuds/Cadeauxxx
Summary: Kim Kardashian destroys the internet with a new side career.





	Kim Kardashian: Porn Star Vol. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This story is completely fictional and did not happen. All characters and names are fictional and were made up. 
> 
> This series is a spin off to 'Breaking The Internet', a story I wrote last year around this time. The ideas and themes that were introduced in that story will be thoroughly explored through this series. Hope you all enjoy!

Silence filled the room, with no voice to bother the sound of high heels clacking from the distance. They let out a solid 'boom' as they drew closer and closer to where the scene was to take place. Much had changed in the past year for Kim Kardashian following a media sensation storm that occurred back in February with the release of a second sex tape. Tabloids and media were quick to declare that she was 'breaking the internet again' but this time around, Kim had all intents to leave the internet blazing in flames with her latest stunt. The thirty-seven year old sex symbol had accomplished a lot of things to make her name remain relevant to modern pop culture. No longer did she fear her younger and upcoming Jenner sisters, for there wasn't another woman in the Kardashian family who was going to topple her status as a household name.   
  
The Kardashian name itself had become an empire, over a decade in the making. Nothing was going to stop them now, as they had a new generation who would be carrying the torch long after the older sisters had retired. Kim had no desire to retire at all at this point. Her husband Kanye West had found her second sex tape to be such a success, he encouraged her to make more films. He knew that Kim loved sex probably more than any other woman he had been in a serious relationship. As her husband, all he wanted do was support her. They both had flings off to the side, all agreed upon since they were away from one another for such long periods of times. When Kanye was out on tour, Kim would encourage him to bed as many models as he wanted to. It was no secret he occasionally kept a treasure trove of whores, just as Kim herself had a number of boy toys when he was gone.   
  
Instead of joining the pornography industry, Kim had her own ideas for producing her films. She called Johnny Phillips, the man who helped her film her second sex tape. Johnny was a veteran in the porn industry, a man whom Kim had enjoyed a short affair with almost a decade ago. In the time she spent filming alongside him last year, Kim had gained a bit of experience with playing into the focus of the camera during sexual acts. She called Johnny back earlier in the year, speaking to him about her plans to record another tape. A plan had been set in motion to release a new tape under the title 'Kim Kardashian: Porn Star Vol. 1'. Since they had already used the title for her sex tape last year, they couldn't do it again without numbering. Before the tape was released last year, they had set up a website under the domain name KimKPornstar. As the year went on, the website was still busy with daily traffic. Within the first few hours, internet slow downs became a mainstream story due to the site. As of December, the site had reached over a billion views and DVD sales had reached six figure numbers.   
  
For the second go around, Johnny helped Kim find a reliable director who had only recently retired from porn. Miles Jackson was a black man, dedicated with over thirty years in the business. He had witnessed the decline of VHS tapes and the rise of the internet, sitting right in the midst of changing tides. Now his fifties, he had shot thousands of filthy videos over the decades. As a director, he went on to win several awards in the industry, notable for his extensive camera work and POV scenes. He had connections to various stars and had worked with five major companies. Now he had stepped out of retirement with the sole purpose of working for Kim's private company that existed only to distribute and market her own pornographic videos. She didn't have to bother with any company, given how powerful the Kardashian empire was. Kim set the budget for the film at two million dollars, allowing plenty of space for outfits, the camera work, and for any extras. Whatever they didn't spend, would be used to jump start the process of manufacturing the DVDs. Her husband Kanye wanted to do the instrumental music to be mixed into the scenes.   
  
When it came to men, Miles was a proven ace with bringing in talented male actors for Kim. She narrowed down her searches for a few white men with the production of her first film. There would be two scenes; the first would be herself and a man, the second would be a threesome between two men. Kim wanted her men to be tall, muscular, have bodies with tattoos and big dicks. Eventually she picked out three men after going through some practice screenings, the trio were her picks for fine men who would work perfect for the scripted scenes that were set. For her first scene, Kim chose a man by the name of Dave. He fit the right description of her needs. Standing tall at 6"3, he had short brown hair and a black mustache that looked similar to her friend Johnny. Both his arms were covered in full sleeves of tattoos, his stomach had been shaved to clearly show off his amazing abs and muscular build.   
  
The heels quit clacking when Kim entered the room. A light brown color filled the walls, as the set piece itself was done in a luxurious room of one of Kim's many mansions. This was a slight re-enactment of her famous nude magazine cover. The one that was 'breaking the internet'. She had already broken the internet twice, the second time being with her new sex tape. This time around, Kim had a plan to leave a path of destruction over the world wide web. Her long black hair was pinned up in a pony tail while pearl ear rings hung from her ears. To match the ear rings, Kim's entire neck was wrapped up in a pearl necklace. She wore a black dress that was soon to be removed, just as it had been in the same photo shoot she was mimicking. In the middle of the floor where she stood, a bottle of wine was waiting for her to use. Kim stood in front of the camera, just in time for her husband's instrumental music to begin playing as she slowly dropped the dress. She glanced over her left shoulder as the dress fell below her ass, exposing her most famous asset.   
  
A slow and sensual rhythm played through the hip hop beats, all while the camera's focus went directly to Kim's giant ass. Her body had been oiled up, creating a white glare that shined over the left cheek of her booty. Once the dress had completely fallen, Kim turned her head and bent down to quickly pick up the bottle of wine. The cork had been undone, ready for the next part that had been scripted ahead of time. Both of her hands clamped over the wine bottle as she quickly threw it over her head and let the alcoholic substance pour out over her oiled skin. A rush of green liquid came out, striking over Kim's amazing large ass. It bubbled up, foaming as she moved the wine bottle into a pattern, left and right. Streams of wine was flowing from Kim's ass with lines of foamed up bubbles. Spreading her legs out, Kim then leaned over and proceeded to begin 'twerking', as the dance routine was named. Her mighty ass cheeks bounced, clapping back and forth as it sent the trickles of wine spraying all over the place.   
  
In the distance behind the set was a black leather couch sitting. Three cameras were in use, all while Dave was sitting there alone with his hardened cock ready for Kim. After she was done splashing the wine from her ass, she tossed the bottle across the room. It broke, shattering into several pieces with a loud sound. Kim turned around, stomping towards a camera that she looked back into. One of Miles' assistants was sitting behind the camera station, as he lowered it down when she dropped to her knees. Kim began to lie down on her stomach, still gazing back into the camera as she moved her legs to the right side and began to bounce her ass from behind. She knew the camera would be able to capture both, her face and her booty from behind. She placed her left hand behind her neck, moaning while still bouncing her ass back and forth from behind. Everything had been scripted out ahead of time. This was simply the 'tease' part that would go for the first few minutes before the real action proceeded.  
  
When she rose up from the floor, it was time to begin with the real action going between the two people who were completely naked of clothes. The only thing on Kim's body was her bling and a pair of black high heels. Dave sat on the couch completely naked. Several minutes had went by without anyone saying a single word, but that was soon to change. By now, the instrumental hip hop beats were fading out. Miles was very specific about his use of music, as he didn't want no other sounds to be heard once his two actors were getting down and dirty. It made for a better product to the viewer if they could hear every small detail of noise between the two of them, every moan to be audible. Kim stood face to face with Dave as the camera zoomed out. When their lips met, it was time to move back in, capturing the moment when they locked lips for a passionate kiss. After pulling their lips apart, Dave stepped back and then Kim spoke at last.   
  
"I think I'm gonna make another sex tape, what do you think?"   
  
The camera was focused directly over Kim's face as a smug grin crossed over her puffy pink lips. She spoke in a low sensual voice, as the line had been scripted out in advance. Dave didn't reply back to her, as she was truly speaking to the viewer sitting in front of a screen, watching the entire act unfold. Dave sat down on the couch, directly in the middle. The camera panned back to the left just as Kim began to fall down to her knees. Her massive breasts were on full display, only momentarily for a matter of seconds. Her right hand reached out and grabbed Dave's long shaft. She couldn't resist herself from considering that the poor guy had to have been tortured for the past several minutes to sit there and jack off while he watched her. Kim gripped his thick pole with both hands and then brought her lips down to kiss the bulging head.   
  
Dave had to restrain himself from speaking aloud. He was an experienced male performer in pornography, though it had been scripted out in advance by the director that the entire focus of this film was going to be on the woman herself and nothing less. He took a deep breath as her lips loudly kissed over his cock. Her right hand moved down to the base of his cock while her left fingers were wrapped around the first few inches. The camera focused solely on Kim from two angles. Her oiled up body appeared to shine and glisten from how the room was set up, forcing her skin to radiate as if she were a lusty Armenian goddess through the lens. Kim parted her lips and slid them down his hard cock as she began to suck on it. With both her hands still firmly wrapped around the shaft, she managed to wank him with both hands while her lips slobbered over the head and first few inches.   
  
'Mmmmm' Kim moaned against his hard pole while she proceeded to give the dual sync of a blow job and hand job simultaneously. Dave swallowed his breath as he looked down at one of the most desired women in the world who was sucking his shaft. He had experienced such oral pleasures with a number of women in the porn industry and now Kim Kardashian was proving they had some competition from a woman they had often mocked. Dave watched as she moved her hands down, pushing them to the base of his cock as she took over with her lips. Up and down, she bobbed her lips back and forth while sucking several inches of his hard pole. 'Mmmmm, mmmm, mmm', She moaned again while removing her hands to push down into his legs, giving Kim better access to demonstrate her deep throat talents.   
  
"Ohhhhhhhhh, man..."   
  
Unable to prevent himself, Dave cried out his words. The sounds of Kim slurping and slobbering over his cock were captured audibly. She pushed her lips all the way down, taking every inch of his cock while burying her puffy lips down at the base of his rod. Her saliva leaked from the corners of her mouth, dripping down to his big balls below. Kim continued, slurping her way up and down as the camera was focused on every second as her lips moved up and down over Dave's hard shaft. Eventually Kim was forced to come up for a break, releasing his cock with a loud popping sound and strings of saliva dangling down from it. She flicked her tongue and then spit on the head before wrapping her right hand back around it. Kim gazed up into his eyes, smirking as she spoke while wanking his slobber-coated shaft.   
  
"Mmmmmmmm, such a big hard fucking cock. Just the way I like 'em..."   
  
She leaned her lips down and kissed the head of his wet rod after speaking her slutty words. A string of drool dangled from the right corner of her mouth, but Kim wasn't bothered by it at all. She pushed her hand down to the base and then began to suck on his cock yet again. Her lips were still moving up and down his cock while Kim moved both of her hands down to squeeze her large breasts. They were slippery from the oil over her skin, almost sliding completely out of her hands. She wanted to titty fuck him so bad right now, but had to hold off on the urge. They had agreed on the script that the tit-fucking would come later on. After sucking on his cock for a few minutes, it was time for Kim to get her other holes a proper work out. She kissed his cock again before rising up from her knees. Dave knew exactly what to do now for the next scene.   
  
With his hands placed over his legs, Dave watched as Kim turned around to him. Her large ass was facing in the direction of his eye sight. They had practiced this scene days in advance before filming, so she knew exactly how to ride his cock in the reverse position. The camera was focused directly on Kim as she stood, taking the first glances down below to her wet mound. Only a small strip of black hair was above her pink folds. Spreading her legs out, Kim then sat down over Dave's lap and proceeded to bring her hands down to push his hard cock into her wet opening. He helped her out by wrapping his arms around her voluptuous body. Raising her head up, she let out a loud moan while closing her eyes and feeling his hard rod pump into her.   
  
"Oh god, yeah! Come on, fuck me! FUCK ME!!"   
  
At last, Kim had uttered the words of dialogue that Dave was just waiting to hear. He couldn't wait to pound his hard cock into her beautiful pussy, regardless if he was able to look at it during the action. Her amazing phat ass was sitting on his lap to the point he knew he could run his hands underneath and squeeze her cheeks, but not just yet. The oil over Kim's body made it difficult to catch a firm grip as his hands went sliding across her skin. She pushed the palms of her hands down into the couch beneath them as Dave then began to buck his hips forward and thrust his cock into her clit. Kim gasped, her voice elevating as she yelled once again.   
  
"Fuck, that's it! Yeah!! Fuck me! Fuck me!!"   
  
There wasn't much dialogue that had been scripted out between Kim and her director. Miles knew very well that it was difficult to truly script out words in advance, as a scene carried on through improvisation through the act of lust. Over and over, the sound of Dave's hard cock pumping into her pussy could be heard loud and clear. It was a loud pumping sound echoing through the room as their bodies were synchronizing together. Kim's large breasts began to bounce up and down, the only thing Dave wished he could see with his eyes at the moment. Her breasts shaking about created another sound, but not matching Kim's loud cries of pleasure.   
  
"YES, YESSSSSS!! FUCK ME, OHHHHHHH GOD!!"   
  
Smack-Smack-Smack-Smack-Smack. The sounds that their bodies created was now moving into a fast rhythm. Kim opened her eyes, looking forward into the camera. This entire position had been scripted out solely for the purpose of the camera to capture it in motion. Dave was to continue thrusting his meat pole into her tight pussy until she finally reached a climax. Lucky for him, he had experience as a male porn star with holding off his orgasm. Kim's pony tail began to bounce as his hands slid around her stomach before his arms wrapped tightly around her.   
  
"Oh god, yes!"   
  
He couldn't help himself. Dave just had to brag aloud as he could continued to buck his hips forward and slam his cock into her pussy. Kim gritted her teeth, trying to hold off the moment as she knew that her time would be coming shortly. The camera stations zoomed in on the action over the couch, each one capturing a different angle of the star taking it from the reverse cowgirl position. Kim screeched in her high pitch voice, unable to take much more as her pussy began to leak with each thrust he sent into her.   
  
"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, YESSSSSSS!! OHHHHHH, MY GOD!!"   
  
She didn't know what to say aloud. The director had given her ideas for lines before she was to reach her orgasm, but Kim had completely forgotten all her thoughts as she reached her climax. Dave let out a groan, biting his lower lip as he could feel her juices flooding over his cock. Kim screamed yet again.   
  
"YES, YES, YESSSSSSSS!!"   
  
Dave bit his lower lip again, preventing himself from saying anything aloud. He didn't want to ruin this moment, as he knew all the focus was on Kim and not him. She looked forward and then slowly curved her lips into a smile before letting out a mischievously laugh as her big brown eyes glared directly back into one of the cameras. Hopefully Dave had not wasted all his energy just by fucking her pussy, as Kim was going to need him to go all out for the next scene. When he moved his hands from around her stomach, Kim took the time to begin rising up, all while speaking in a low voice.   
  
"Mmmmmm, nothing feels better than getting fucked in front of a rolling camera."   
  
She giggled in a sensual voice. It was yet another scripted out line of words, one that Kim had memorized over the past few days before today's session. Dave's rod slid out of her pussy so easily, but Kim wasn't finished with him yet. She stood before him, leaning over to grab his rod and bring it to her lips. She loudly slurped up all her juices, sucking him dry before swallowing her own love nectar. Once his cock was completely clean of her juices, Kim released it with a loud pop sound. She smirked up at Dave's face before glancing over her left shoulder. While gazing back into one of the camera's, she spoke again.   
  
"I know what you want..."  
  
Using her left hand, she softly caressed her slippery, oiled up body. Kim pushed her palm against her epic ass from behind, just before pulling her hand back and loudly spanking her own ass cheek. As the sound echoed through the room, she spoke into the camera once more.   
  
"You can't keep your eyes off this ass, mmmmmm. I know you want to see me ride something with it. That's what this big booty's built for, huh?"   
  
With a wink, Kim gave her signature sultry smirk into the camera and now it was time to proceed with the next scene. Anal was obviously meant to be the main focus of this film. Research over the months had shown that with her previous sex tape, the most talked about scene was when she had a cock directly in her ass. Her phat booty was her most famous asset and now it was time to give her fans what they wanted more than anything. Dave swallowed his breath, knowing that he was about to be giving Kim the best he had to offer when it came to fucking her titanic-sized rear end. She faced the man again, bringing her right leg up to sink her heel down into the couch before moving the other one. She straddled him before reaching her right hand down to grab his cock and hold it up, directly in position to slide between her giant ass cheeks. 

 

All cameras were focused on a different angle, sitting prepared to capture this magical moment. the camera from behind Kim was focused directly on her ass, revealing just how massive it truly was in this position. Kim leaned over Dave, allowing her oily breasts to hang in his face as she shoved his cock between her ass cheeks. The camera from behind directly captured every second, showing how her ass absorbed his cock when she pushed the head inside her dark hole. Kim bit her lower lip, looking into Dave's eyes as she winked. It was a silent message, telling him that he would soon have to begin pounding into her thick ass. He began to count to himself in his head: 'one, two...there'. Just when Kim licked her lips, she pushed herself downward and impaled her large ass to send his cock directly into it.   
  
"Ohhhhhh, fuck!!"   
  
Dave groaned, as he looked up into Kim's smug face. She loved to witness the initial reaction upon the first feeling of their cock inside her famous ass. It wasn't the first time for Dave, as they had practiced merely days ago, but it was still an experience that could many any man yell random words in pleasure. She ran her hands up pushing them down into his stomach as he took the first slow thrust into her ass from behind. The camera captured it in motion, his cock sliding right up into her ass. Those thick cheeks bounced, beginning to flap a bit after he made a few more slow thrusts into her. Kim parted her lips and gasped a slow moan while she watched Dave's eyes move from her face to her large breasts. With each thrust he sent into her, those tits began to shake a bit towards his face. Her nipples were hardened, shiny from the oil that was over her skin. Raising her head, she cried out in a soft loving voice.   
  
"Oh yeah, ohhhhhhh! Ohhhhhh!! FUCK!!"   
  
Biting his lower lip, Dave groaned again as he tried to pick up the pace and move a bit faster. He knew that if he didn't start ramming her ass like planned, Kim wasn't going to be a happy woman sitting atop him. This was more than just pleasure with one of the most beautiful women in the world, this was a job for Dave. Kim licked her lips and then leaned forward a bit more, forcing her large breasts to beat up against his face. When he began to pound his cock forward faster, her tits were shaking around into his face, rubbing the oil against his cheeks. Kim glanced over her right shoulder, looking at her shiny ass cheeks as he now was beginning to truly fuck her ass like it was meant for. His rod was sliding into the dark depths of her hole, thrusting faster with each passing moment.   
  
"Yes, yes! That's it, just like that! Fuck my big ass!!"   
  
Kim moaned while still watching from over her shoulder. The cameras captured every moment of her face glancing back and watching her ass shake with each thrust Dave was sending into her. Every inch of his cock disappeared when he pumped forward into her ass, just before reappearing when it moved back out, all in the rhythm of his movements. He could be heard grunting before gritting his teeth. This was only the beginning to truly pound her massive ass. Dave was working into a rhythm as he bucked his hips forward. With her tits shaking up against his face, he had to swallow his breath and think about pushing it up to the next level. He brought his right hand down underneath, directly on plan with the scripted events. His hand went beneath her, just before gripping her ass cheek tightly. Kim turned her head and gasped as she looked into his face.   
  
This was the sign she had that they were about to transition from a moderately paced scene into hardcore anal pounding. She dropped her lower lip, knowing that this man was about to have her screaming at the top of her lungs. His thumb nearly slipped due to the oil over her ass, but Dave maintained himself as he gritted his teeth and then made the first hard thrust into her ass. Kim gasped, moaning aloud as his balls began to bounce against her ass. His entire shaft disappeared into her ass for a moment. When he made another thrust, the moment came for Dave to begin pounding his hips forward as hard as he could. Kim moaned, moving up to grip the back of the couch as she leaned forward.   
  
"YES, YES, YESSSSSS!! OHHHHH GOD, YES!!"   
  
Dave grunted, almost biting his tongue as his teeth clenched together. Her thick ass cheeks began to 'clap' with each hard thrust he sent into her. This wasn't like moments earlier, as now Kim felt her ass being truly rammed with all the mighty strength this man had in his body. Kim screamed, her body shaking all about. Even the pearls around her neck began to slightly rattle, though the sound wasn't audible over her loud moans and the sound of his nuts smacking against her ass with each hard thrust.   
  
"OH MY GOD, OHHHHH MY GOD!!"   
  
The camera moved to an angle, capturing the action more low so the viewers could witness every inch of Dave's rod pushing into Kim's amazing large ass. Each time his cock pushed into her, a ripple came over her cheeks as they bounced and shook downward.   
  
"YES, THAT'S IT! THAT'S HOW YOU FUCK THAT ASS, OHHHHH YEAH!! FUCK MY ASS, JUST LIKE THAT! JUST LIKE THAT, YESSSSSSSS!!"   
  
This would most certainly be the highlight of the final product, as Kim was now screaming at such a high pitch, her voice echoed all through out the room. Dave continued to pound away, ramming her thick ass with every inch of his hard pole. He had to slow down soon, as he knew that he had to prevent his orgasm from arriving too early. His cock was a ticking time bomb while it was lodged into her plump ass. They still had one final scene to do before they had to prepare for the inevitable sticky ending. When he moved his hand away, Dave took one final thrust into her ass before coming to a complete stop. Kim knew right away that it was time to switch positions again. She gripped his face with her hands and quickly kissed his lips hard. The time had come for a new position and Kim knew just what to do. As she began to move up, Dave sat there and watch as his cock fell from her ass and then she moved down to the floor.   
  
It didn't matter that she had just been pounded in the ass with all the strength the man could give, Kim could take it. Her body was built for fucking and like any other porn star with years of experience, she recovered quite easily while switching positions. The cameras moved again, capturing the various angles as Kim found herself back down on her knees. At last, the time had finally come to do something she had to prevent herself from earlier. Dave was about to be a man in a world of pleasure. Kim could tell he was the type of man who loved tits. Even though she was more famous for having a big ass, her breasts were built for pleasure too. Kim had situated herself right between his legs, smiling up at him as she placed her hands under her breasts to hold them up. Dave didn't know what she was about to do, but soon remembered that they had scripted this part out already. It was time for titty fucking and nothing short of that.   
  
Kim didn't utter a word to him. All she did was smile while raising her breasts up and pushing his cock between them. She wanted to witness the reaction over his face, to watch his jaw drop as her slippery, oiled up breasts trapped his cock firmly in place. The grin over her face was enough to lighten up his mood and cause Dave to smirk. Kim had a way of looking like an angel when she did a small smile. The cameras from across the room took in separate angles opposite of one another, capturing the view below as her large breasts were on full display now tit-fucking his tall pole. Dave's dick became completely invisible as they were between the folds of her big tits, only the head poked up. Kim licked her lips, still gazing up into his face while slowly pumping her breasts up and down. She moved her hands over her nipples, her fingers spread out and nearly touching as she picked up the pace and began moving faster.   
  
"Ohhhhhhhh, man. This is so fucking amazing..."   
  
He didn't know what to say as his train of thought had completely dropped off the rails. Kim was titty fucking him, committing a fantasy that so many men lusted over when it came to her large natural breasts. With her tits all oiled up, his cock easily glided between them. If she wanted to, she could've easily titty fucked him with the same intensity that he had given her ass, but Kim knew she had to do this slow. All the cameras were centered on her as she continued. Dave's cock was just waiting to explode between her tits, just another reason Kim had to force herself to move slow. Her eyes gazed up into his face as she offered her subtle smiles. Dave was trying not to think about the wet explosion that his cock was soon to bring in the following minutes. To fuck Kim Kardashian and record a scene with her was a dream come true, but he didn't want the pleasure to end yet.   
  
At this moment, Kim felt that she was in complete control of this man. His orgasm would be hers to command, all at the right minute when she was ready to bring this dirty movie down to the closing seconds. Still titty-fucking him from her knees, her large oily breasts pounded up and down for the time being. Knowing that she was in complete control, Kim had an idea in mind to remind the man that she controlled his orgasm. She came to a stop, leaning her head down to kiss the head of his cock. Her tongue swirled around it, licking his dick like a loving whore. Letting go of her breasts, she stood up and allowed his cock to fall free. A thumping sound was heard as his thick rod bounced down to his chest. Kim moved back and Dave knew exactly what she wanted him to do. His feet touched the floor as he stood up, watching as the tabloid legend wrapped both of her hands around his cock. Kim looked at the head as she began to slowly stroke his meat, knowing he was so close to blowing his load. Her eyes glanced back up into his as she grinned and then suddenly came to a stop from working her hands. Gripping his cock with her left hand, she brought her right hand back and then slapped his rod.   
  
"Don't cum yet!"   
  
Just after speaking, her lips went straight to the head and Kim began to slowly devour his cock with her mouth. Dave gasped while the cameras captured every moment of Kim's actions. Sitting in his director's chair, Miles was impressed as the cameras had zoomed in to watch. Kim wasn't afraid at all that she may force the man to cum too quickly. She was going to slowly suck on this long cock for one final time, just to enjoy the taste before her face was to be painted in a sticky mess. Kim brought both of her hands to stroke his cock, just like before as her hands worked the inches of his thick meat that wasn't squeezed between her lips. It was possible for them to push one more scene in the final minutes, but Kim knew it was better to prepare for the money shot. They were ending this film just like the second sex tape she had produced last year.   
  
The money shot was something Dave couldn't wait to do, despite not wanting this pleasure to end. From his experience in porn, he had a reputation for being able to drain a high volume of spunk for facials. After all the fucking they had been doing during this time, Dave was sure to blast an impressive amount of cum for this goddess. Kim was slowly working his cock between her lips, no different than she had done previously during the session. She moved her left hand away, gripping the base of his dick tightly with her right fingers while her lips were working up and down. 'Mmmmmm', she moaned against his rod while creating slobbering sounds with her mouth. Whenever Dave was ready, he was to put his hand into her black hair to give her the signal that she would soon become a dripping canvas of art with his white paint. He didn't want this sensual pleasure to end but after a few more seconds, Dave had no other choice. He raised his right hand, directly laying it over Kim's hair as he gripped her pony tail. She knew exactly what to do and brought her lips off his cock to release it with a popping noise.   
  
"Mmmmmmmmm, are you ready to cum for me now?"   
  
Her eyes looked directly into his face as she felt the grip of his fingers tighten in her hair. Dave was quick to grab his slippery cock with his left hand and begin wanking it as he aimed directly at her face. Kim's words were not in the script, but Dave knew that she was teasing him just like before when she had ordered him not to cum yet. From this moment, all the cameras were focused on the scene below. Two angles from both sides had zoomed in, ready to capture this filthy scene where Kim's face would be covered in the man's hot seed. As Dave grunted and gasped for his breath, Kim teased yet again with her filthy words.   
  
"Cum on my face, I need it! I need it so bad, mmmmmm."   
  
Right after she spoke, Kim could see his cock beginning to erupt. She quickly closed her eyes and dropped her lower lip. Dave could be heard grunting as the sudden burst of his cum went flying out of his cock and towards her face.   
  
"FUCK!! OHHHHHHHH, FUCK!!"   
  
The first blast of cum was a thick string, striking directly over the left side of her nose and going into a slanted direction to cover her right eyebrow and streak over her forehead. From gripping her hair, he pulled it to force her head up a bit more. A second string went over the right side of her forehead, just before another wad of cum went flying out and striking under her right eye lid.   
  
"OHHHHHHH, MAN! YEAH!!"   
  
Dave couldn't stop himself from groaning and calling out random words as he jacked himself off over her beautiful face. Another string of cum went into her left eyelid, streaking down like a cum filled tear drop. Kim closed her mouth, moaning aloud. 'Mmmmmm', the sensual sound of her voice echoed out before she licked her lips at the feeling of another string of cum flying over her forehead and streaking into her hair. When she parted her lips again, Dave was nearly done as he shot another wad to strike under her right eye, creating yet another string of cum dripping down. As his orgasm was beginning to fade off, Dave took it upon himself to squeeze his hard as he could to send the final thick droplets of cum flying across both her cheeks. He finally let go of her hair after he was finished draining his balls over her gorgeous face.   
  
When Dave stepped away, the main camera from behind panned below. The lens were focused to capture the image of Kim sitting on her knees with her face drenched and dripping in cum. Streams of cum had dripped down her neck, including a string that was dripping right from the middle of her chin. Kim opened her eyes and smiled, without speaking a single word. She knew better than to ruin this moment of fantasy by saying anything. With all the cameras looking directly at her, she gazed back into the one in front of her from the distance. Slowly licking her lips, she let out a soft moan while giving a smug grin back to the lens. This was the epilogue, as the main film session was now over. The time had come for her husband's instrumental music to slowly fade back in, but not before Kim made one final moan.   
  
"Mmmmmmm..."   
  
Raising her right hand up, she collected a strand of cum from her face and then fed it to her lips. Her eyes never left the camera as she slipped her finger into her mouth and loudly sucked it clean from the cum she had collected. By now, the scene was beginning to fade out after clocking in right around forty-five minutes in length time. The next scene for the film was sure to be long enough to fill up the additional space on the DVD discs. Kim wasn't finished yet embracing her new found passion as a porn star.   
  
******************  
  
A white room was in focus of all the cameras stationed around. There was no need for any luxury furniture to add details for the curious eye. This set piece wasn't anything extraordinary to the trained eye. Miles wanted something basic for the next scene, as all the focus was going to be directed on Kim and her voluptuous body. A different arrangement of instrumental hip hop music was in demand for the following scene. Kanye had produced something a bit more up tempo, faster paced to set the tone for the action that was soon to follow in this blank room. What appeared to be dull was soon to be filled with life and excitement as high heels could be heard stomping from the distance. Just like the previous scene, this one was set to recreate a timeless image than any follower of Kim Kardashian's career would remember from long ago.   
  
Kim stepped into the room, offering a mischevious grin over her face as the sound of her jewelry moving up against her buxom body could be heard along with her heels. Her husband's music had been mixed at level, not to completely drown out the sounds of her heels. Her body was completely naked, minus the dozen of long pearl necklaces thrown around her neck and covering up her breasts. Both of her wrists were wrapped in smaller bands of beads while matching pearls hung from her ears. Her long black hair was split down the middle, moving over her shoulders as she had her signature black eye liner fixed up around her eyes. This set piece was meant to mimic her infamous Playboy shoot from 2007. At the mark of ten years since then, this specific was to be dedicated to Hugh Hefner's memory. The only piece of her attire that didn't completely recreate the same photo shoot, was the absence of a ring in her belly button. Instead of wearing the belly button ring, Kim wore a fake version of her infamous giant, twenty karat diamond engagement ring that Kanye had given her. The ring was pushed over her middle finger along her left hand, fit there for a reason.  
  
Despite no music playing as the session took place, Kim had worked out a dance routine that would sync perfectly with the beats of the music. She danced with the pearls, occasionally looking into the camera while raising one of the long strings of beads to play with it across her mouth. Kim would hold a necklace between both her hands and rake it through the bottom row of her perfect teeth. The long necklaces bounced and shook each time she swayed her hips left and right. As the 'tease' introduction carried on, Kim eventually had a two cameras panning around to capture the movements of her hips and every curve along her body. She stopped, spreading her legs out as she leaned forward with her hands down over her knees. As she began to grind, her powerful ass shook, bouncing her cheeks as she began to do a 'twerk' routine of dancing.   
  
Across from the room stood two tall men, eagerly anticipating their moment with the iconic sex symbol. Mark and Alvin were the other two male performers who had been hand selected by Kim herself for this scene. While Dave had served useful for an introductory scene that was similar to her second sex tape last year, Kim was ready to turn up the noise with these two studs. They had an almost identical build together, tall white men with muscular bodies and various tattoos across their skin. Mark had short black hair and a face revealing a five o' clock shadow from neglect of shaving in the past few days. The tattoos across his body were one of an orange tiger over his heart and a red flame covering over most of his right abs. Alvin didn't look much different, except for the brown color of his hair and having his tattoos over both arms instead of his chest. None of this truly mattered for the cameras, as Kim's decision came down to the impressive size of their cocks.   
  
Kim had practiced with the two men before filming, so she knew what to expect of them. They had been recommended to her exclusively by Miles himself, as he had shot scenes with them years ago. This scene was going to be a threesome where her body was pushed to the limits, all to silence any doubts from people who may have questioned her stamina and strength for creating her very own pornographic films. She carried on, still dancing, grinding and twerking her phat ass in front of the various cameras. Miles had noted to himself that the footage would have to be edited for a montage at the beginning of this scene, most likely in sync with the rhythm of her husband's music. Eventually, the dancing had to come to a stop as the time had approached when she had to join the two men for her scene. Kim needed just a minute to take off all the various pearl necklaces from her body, even throwing away the bands around her wrists. 

 

Once she was completely free of all the beaded necklaces, Kim stepped across the room and a new set of cameras was ready to capture the moment as she stood alone against a white wall as the two men stepped forward. Alvin approached her left side while Mark was to the right. Kim stood there, gazing in front of the camera as the two men eventually sandwiched her between them. All three of them stood naked, as the men had been jacking themselves off in preparation during the whole scene. Kim could feel both of them breathing over her skin as she let out a soft moan. Mark was the first to push his hands over her firm body, touching her warm skin. They had scripted out a bit of play beforehand, but most of this scene was to be improvised between the three of them. Kim ignored Mark and turned to her left, pushing her hands over Alvin's chest as she began to kiss him.   
  
With her body turned while she kissed the other man, Mark took it upon himself to move his hands over her thick ass cheeks and gently squeeze it. A muffled moan could be heard as Kim was still kissing Alvin. The sound was interrupted by an audible spank after Alvin raised his right hand and brought it down over Kim's lovely ass. Her pussy was dripping in wetness, but the man wasn't focused on teasing her with his fingers. Mark couldn't get enough of her titanic-sized booty. Kim surely had an ass built for doing porn, he couldn't help but think to himself as he gazed into it amazed. Kim eventually broke the kiss with Mark and then it was time to suck face with Alvin. As she turned around, her mighty ass swung over to Alvin, pushing up against his left hip as her hands cupped Alvin's face. While she was kissing Alvin, Mark's eyes became enlarged as he looked down at her giant booty. Kim decided to tease him by slowly grinding it, forcing her ass cheeks to lightly clap as it rubbed up against him.   
  
'My god, the photos of her don't always show how big it really is. This thing is fucking massive'. Mark didn't know how to transcribe words from his mind when feeling Kim's ass up against him. 'This thing' was all he could think to call it, as it was something that truly was large enough to have it's own nickname. She was still kissing Alvin while Mark took his turn to place his hands over her booty and squeeze her ass cheeks. Kim could be heard moaning past Alvin's lips while her tongue was still dancing along his. So far, both men had managed to hold themselves from speaking a single word aloud. The director was strict about the fact he did not want them to say many words. All the focus was on her, not them. Kim had complete artistic control since she was the one writing all the checks at the end of the day. Her time to speak was coming soon amidst the sound of soft moans and kissing. When she finally broke the kiss with Alvin, it was time for her to step forward and prepare to be down on her knees.   
  
"Mmmmmm, I'm ready to have some fun."   
  
Kim spoke while looking directly into the camera in front of her She still had a man on each side of her shoulders. She reached her hands down, wrapping them around their swollen cocks as she looked over at Mark before glancing to Alvin. Once again, she spoke her scripted words of dialogue to them.   
  
"I think both of you are ready to have some fun too, huh?"   
  
Neither of the men spoke a word in response. They didn't have much to say, as Kim's voice would be doing most of the talking in this scene. Unlike the first scene, she wanted to talk dirty more this time around since she would have two cocks to keep herself busy with. With her hands holding their rods, Kim stepped forward and her heels began to clack over the floor as she walked the men from the wall and towards the couch before letting go of their cocks. Two cameras zoomed out, demonstrating how Kim was in complete control walking the men by their long poles. Once they were facing the couch, new camera angles were positioned quietly in the background. Kim turned around to face the men, alternating where her hands were going to be. Now Alvin was on her right side while Mark was to the left. Kim dropped down to her knees and wrapped her hands around their cocks. She was now at eye level, looking at their poles as she licked her lips and began to utter a short filthy speech.   
  
"Two big hard cocks, mmmmmm. All for me, all mine..."  
  
She licked her lips as her hands softly glided over their long meat poles. Both of them were in almost identical, except for Alvin's cock having a more pink color over it's textures. Neither of them had any hair around their balls, both were completely shaved. Kim continued to stroke their cocks while looking up at their faces. A camera had been positioned from the ceiling with the sole purpose of zooming in to capture this moment almost like a POV shot as she talked dirty to the men.   
  
"One cock ain't gonna be enough for me today, that's why I need two. I don't suppose you boys are gonna fight over me, now are you?"   
  
Like before, neither Alvin or Mark said a word in response. Kim let out a sensual laugh before she made her choice who's rod was going between her lips first. She turned her right side, deciding to go with Alvin first since she was naturally right-handed. Her hair moved a bit as her pink lips brushed over the head of his cock. When she brought into her mouth, her left hand was fast at work pumping Mark's shaft back and forth. He starred down at the huge diamond ring over her middle finger, watching it sparkle each time she moved her hand back and forth. Kim's lip were fast at work, moving up and down Alvin's cock as she bobbed her head up and down.   
  
"Ohhhhhh, yeah!"   
  
Though he had tried not to speak, Alvin simply couldn't help himself. He groaned and moaned aloud, listening to the sound of his co-star breathing next to him and Kim's mouth slobbering over his thick shaft. Kim closed her eyes, embracing the pleasure she found from tasting every inch of his swollen cock. Over and over, her lips moved up and down his shaft while her right hand was gripping the base. Never once did she stop pumping her left hand up and down the other cock next to her. After a minute of sucking Alvin, she was ready to bring her lips off his rod with a popping sound and then alternate to her left side. Her eyes glanced up to Mark, giving him a subtle smile before she pushed the head of his cock between her lips. The man could be heard gasping for his breath as Kim was currently sucking on his cock instead.   
  
Mark at least was able to maintain not uttering any words unlike Alvin had done. While she was busy sliding her pink puffy lips up his pole, her right hand was slowly jacking off Alvin's hard rod. The sound of her mouth slobbering and sucking over the man's cock could be heard loud and clear mixed through the sounds of both men breathing and letting out soft moans. Kim was getting ready to work into a rhythm now that both of their cocks had been coated in a layer of saliva. When her lips came popping off Mark's rod, she alternated back to Alvin's cock but not before spitting on the head. While her lips were occupied with one cock, she used her hand to stroke the other one. After a few more seconds of pumping her lips up and down, she alternated again back to Mark's cock. Each time she alternated back and forth, Kim remembered to spit on the cock before it went back between her lips. A string of drool dripped from the right corner of her mouth as their dicks became more sticky as she had more time to slobber over them.   
  
Both men could do nothing but stand there gazing down in amazement as Kim took turns sucking and wanking their cocks. The question had come in the script how she would treat both of them, taking turns with them before they were to both fuck her together in unison. Mark swallowed his breath while letting out a soft moan. Alvin was taking in heavy breathes, biting his lower lip to prevent himself from speaking many words. They listened as Kim had her way sucking on their cocks back and forth. Soon she had to come to a stop and proceed with the next scene that was to go on while she was on her knees. Kim couldn't wait to wrap her big titties around one of these saliva coated cocks. She wasn't sure if they were men who liked tits over ass, but Kim figured at least one of them was impatient for some titty play to commence. After parting her lips from Mark's cock, she moved her hands away from their swollen dicks and then grabbed her soft breasts from underneath. When her big brown eyes looked back up, Kim let out a seductive laugh before teasing them in words.   
  
"I want one of these big fucking dicks between my titties. I want it right now..."   
  
Her voice was strong, calling out in authority to the men. Kim figured since she had sucked Mark's dick first, it was time to let Alvin have the first go with the next scene. She turned to her right holding her big breasts up for him and pulling them apart. He knew exactly what to do next. Raising his left hand, he pushed it over her shoulder while using his right hand to guide his cock right between the soft folds of her great tits. All Mark could do was stand there and watch as Kim squeezed her breasts around the other man's cock and he made the first thrust forward. A moan could be heard from Kim's voice as she looked into Alvin's face and spoke to him.   
  
"Ohhhhh, yeah! That's it, come on! Fuck my titties!!"   
  
From aside her, Mark stepped back as one of the camera's moved in from a low angle to capture every second of the action in play. Alvin grunted, bucking his hips back and forth as his shaft was pumping between her amazing tits. The diamond ring over her middle finger shined, glaring into the lens of the camera.   
  
"Yes, yes!! Fuck those tits, mmmmmm!!"   
  
Kim licked her lips after calling out to the man again. His voice could be heard groaning and moaning as he continued to pump his shaft back and forth between her soft boobs. As Mark stood there watching, he couldn't wait for his turn. Though Alvin was fucking her tits at a good pace, he was confident that he could fuck them much faster than this man was currently doing. The sound of Kim moaning filled the room before she called out yet again.   
  
"Mmmmmmm, I love this. Keep fucking those titties, you bad boy!"   
  
Her line of words were completely out of the script, but they fit the scene as she spoke in a seductive tone. Kim looked away from Alvin, glanced to her left side over at Mark. The cameras followed her eye sight upward, crafting a POV shot as she called out to the other man.   
  
"I bet you wanna tit-fuck me too, don't you?"   
  
She winked at the camera while Alvin was still thrusting his cock between her tits. With a soft laugh looking into the camera, Kim witnessed Mark biting his lower lip out of the corner of her eye. The man had a look of a desire over his face and soon Kim was about to satisfy him with the power of her large boobs. Though Alvin didn't want to stop, he knew he had to. He slowed down as Kim glanced back into his face. When she licked her lips, that was the silent signal that he was to come to a halt now. He pulled his shaft from between her tits and then Kim moved over to her left side while the cameras were panning around for a new angle. Still holding up her tits, it was now Mark's turn as her eyes moved up to his face and she teased him with soft naughty words.   
  
"Come on, I know you wanna fuck my titties after watching him do it. Get that big hard cock between 'em and fuck 'em good!"   
  
Mark didn't have to be ordered like this. After watching the other man fuck her tits the way he did, it was his turn to impress Kim. She looked down at his cock, spitting on the head as she wrapped her breasts around it. Mark stood there as the camera's were leaned down, focusing exclusively on the movements with his cock and her breasts. Despite Kim looking into the man's face, there wasn't any need for a camera to focus on her face. Mark began to thrust his hips hard, forcing his cock to pump aggressively between her tits. Kim gasped before calling out to him.   
  
"Ohhhhh, fuck! Yeah!! Fuck those titties, mmmmmm!!"   
  
Refusing to break eye contact with him, Kim moaned as he was bucking his hips harder with each passing second. The head of his cock repeatedly poked between her tits with each pump he made, almost touching her neck. Eventually Kim leaned her head down after a moment and began to lick the head with each thrust he made. Instead of standing by and watching, Alvin stepped away to give more room to the camera men who had stepped by and moved their cameras to capture the scene.   
  
"Fuck my titties, yeah! Fuck 'em good!!"   
  
Kim was still locked on Mark's face with her eyes while he continued to pump his cock between her tits. They had a limited time for this scene before they had to move to the couch and prepare for the next scenes that would require penetration. She was happy to do the titty fucking fun early on, rather than having to wait till the end like yesterday's session. Her tongue continued to swipe the head of his cock with each thrust, licking it repeatedly. When Mark's eyes looked back to her face, she blinked repeatedly three times. It was one of several silent signals that the director had taught them. Mark came to a complete stop after one final thrust. He groaned, almost uttering a word as Kim removed her hands from her breasts to allow his cock to spring free. The time had come to move for a new scene as she had to rise up from her knees.   
  
A black leather couch was waiting for them just a few steps away from where the last scene had been shot. It was a different couch from the other session Kim had recorded, as this one had gold lining around it and the cushions were somewhat bigger. The camera men moved over both sides of the room, ready to capture various angles for this next coming scene. Kim was confident in herself as she was prepared for the real action that this threesome was all for. Alvin was already seated on the couch, just where he needed to be for the first double penetrating position between them. Kim straddled him, not uttering a single word. Silence had filled the room while they had shuffled their way to the next set piece. Her knees sank down into the plush cushions of the couch while Kim looked into Alvin's face. He used his right hand to grab his cock and guide it towards her waiting pussy. Mark was left standing from behind, considering the thought that he would be the first of the two men to experience fucking her phat ass.   
  
Taking in a deep breath, Mark had to mentally prepare himself for the approaching moment. From where he stood, the immense depth of Kim's massive ass could be seen from such a view that it made his cock appear small. Letting out a sigh, he pushed his hands over her mighty cheeks, watching as his fingers sunk down into them before he pulled them apart. Kim could be heard giggling, almost as if she couldn't stop herself from teasing the poor bastard who was almost hypnotized just from starring into her ass. Coming back to reality, Mark took his cock into his right hand and then made the initial thrust between her thick ass cheeks. Kim closed her eyes when she felt his cock pushing into her dark little hole. She bit down on her lower lip, knowing that soon enough both of them would have screaming loudly as they pumped her holes with their hard cocks. All she had to do was say the words that were scripted out in advance to begin with this action. Raising her head, Kim let out a loud moan before yelling to them.   
  
"Ohhhhhhhhhh, god...Ohhhhhhhh, yeah. Come on, I want you both to fuck me! Fuck me hard!!"   
  
Alvin grunted as he began to buck his hips hard, pumping his hard shaft into her tight pussy. Mark let out a soft moan as he moved his hands to the small of her back and began to thrust his hips forward and drive his swollen rod into her ass back and forth. Kim's eyes became enlarged as her breasts began to bounce from them pounding her holes.   
  
"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!! YES, YESSSSSSSS!! THAT'S IT, YESSSSSSS!!"   
  
The cameras from all angles were focused to capture the scene. One station was directly behind the couch, mounter on a higher level to give witness to the scene of Mark pounding her ass from behind. Both men had their heads cropped from the frame of the camera, as all the focus was zoomed directly over Kim's glorious body as she took both cocks. She became lost in a world of heavenly pleasure while feeling their cocks thrust into her. Kim threw her head back, her long black hair waving all around as she began to scream again.   
  
"FUCK, OHHHHH GOD!! YES, THAT'S IT!! MORE!! GIMME MORE, I WANT MORE, YESSSSS!!"   
  
Her voice echoed from all corners of the room as Kim was fucked by their cocks in a perfect unison. Alvin watched her big titties bouncing back and forth as they shook all around. His hands reached beneath her, sliding to grip her ass cheeks and hold them up as he continued to buck his hips and drive his cock into her. From behind, Mark rammed her ass with his long shaft at a fast pace, both men working together almost into a perfect sync. The sound of their balls hitting against her powerful booty could be heard, but not over Kim's loud moans calling out.   
  
"FUCK ME, YES!! YESSSSSSSS!! FUCK ME, FUCK ME, FUCK ME, OHHHHH MY GOD!!"   
  
Sm-smack, Sm-smack, Sm-smack, Sm-smack. Alvin and Mark's balls slapped over her ass repeatedly, creating a fast tempo rhythm of noises. Neither man spoke, all they could be heard uttering were grunts and slight moans. They couldn't stop, still pumping their cocks back and forth into her holes. Kim had closed her eyes, moving her hands down to Alvin's shoulders as she gripped down. With one cock pumping into her thick ass and the other pounding her clit, Kim was already thinking about the orgasm these two men were going to create.   
  
"YES, YESSSSSSSS!! KEEP FUCKING ME, OHHHHHH YEAH! HARDER, HARDER!!"   
  
The men continued, not stopping for a second as they both bucked their hips together. Alvin moved a bit faster than Mark, mostly due to sitting down and having her atop of him. Their cocks continued to pump into her holes while Kim knew that her climax was fast approaching from each thrust Alvin sent into her pussy. The time was coming to switch positions again, but Kim wasn't the one to make the call this time. She trusted both of the men to know when they were to switch around. When Mark slowed down from behind her, she knew he was about to come to a complete stop. Despite all the pleasure she felt, Kim didn't forget time as she had to keep herself in control of this session in front of the cameras. Alvin eventually slowed down as well, coming to a sudden halt as she ran her hands up to cup his face and kiss his forehead. All three of their bodies had stopped down as only Kim's voice could be heard catching her breath. She used her right hand to sway her hair out of her face and then glanced over her shoulder at Mark.   
  
Offering his hand to her, Mark gladly help Kim stand back up before her heels stomped loudly into the floor beneath her. Alvin's cock slithered free from her clit, falling down against his chest. For the next double-fucking position, the two men would be standing up and thrusting their cocks into Kim from both sides. Mark was taking her clit this time while Alvin was finally getting his turn to make that booty pop with his fat cock. Kim stood face to face with Mark as Alvin came behind her only seconds later. When she glanced behind her shoulder, she gave him a wink to begin lifting her off her heels. She was ready as the cameras had panned out and found new angles to capture this final scene before the sticky ending that would follow afterwards. Kim spread her legs while Alvin gripped her ass cheeks to hold her up. Mark brought his hands underneath, balancing Kim by planting his palms down to the under sides of her phat ass cheeks. She glanced down, using her hands to grab Mark's cock and direct it inside of her clit while spreading her legs to wrap around him. 

 

"Come on, I need you both right now! I need you both to fuck me! Fuck me hard!!"   
  
Kim spoke impatiently, calling out to them for what she desired so badly now. She needed them to fuck her again, to force her climax that she was becoming desperate to feel. When Alvin slid his cock into her tight ass, she heard the man groan and let out a sharp moan. With both cocks firmly placed back into her holes, the men began to thrust forward again. She pushed her hands down over Mark's chest, her tits beginning to bounce as they slowly pounded forward into her.   
  
"YES, YESSSSSSSS!! OHHHHH MY GOD, THAT'S IT! THAT'S IT, OHHHHH YEAH! FUCK ME, FUCK ME!!"   
  
Alvin gritted his teeth while thrusting into her ass. They had managed to make Kim scream as loud as she could again, her voice becoming high pitched. Over and over both cocks pumped forward, thrusting into her holes. Kim gasped, closing her eyes while the pearl ear rings hanging from her ears began to bounce simultaneously in motion with her large tits and her hair that waved all around.   
  
"HARDER, YES!! JUST LIKE THAT, OHHHHHHH MY GOD!! YEAH, GIMME THOSE FUCKIN' COCKS! GIVE 'EM TO ME!!"   
  
She was lost in the ecstasy of her pleasure, belting out her words without thinking. From the distance, the cameras were rolling as they captured various angles of the men standing up with Kim's voluptuous body squeezed between them. The edges of her heels dug into Mark's buttocks, inflicting slight pains into him. He didn't let it bother him whatsoever, as he moaned while pumping his cock into her pussy. To feel Alvin thrusting into her ass from behind was just another layer of the pleasure Kim had delivered to her from these two men. With merely seconds before her orgasm was reached, she began to scream again while feeling their dicks still pumping into her.   
  
"GIMME MORE, GIMME...OHHHHHH GOD, YEAH!!"   
  
Gritting her teeth, Kim closed her eyes as she whimpered. All it took was for Mark to make one slow thrust into her and then the time had come as the walls in her pussy busted and began to leak.   
  
"OHHHHHHHHHHH, FUCK!!"   
  
Kim's cries were a loudness beckoning through the ear drums of both men. Mark was nearly deafened, but he had conditioned himself not to utter a word as badly as he wanted to after experiencing a woman's orgasm like this. Alvin came to a stop from her behind, glancing down to see that his cock had completely disappeared inside her giant ass. Now that Kim had experienced her orgasm, it was time for her to finish the men off for an epic splash. Another money shot of decorating her face had been written down in the script. Once she caught her breath, both men moved to set her back down. She unwrapped her legs from Mark's waist, setting her heels down onto the floor silently. With little time to catch her breath, Kim licked her lips while going down to her knees. The two men moved, standing in front of her while the camera from behind panned around their naked buttocks.   
  
Like before, Kim found herself in a familiar position. As she sat on her knees, Mark's cock was to her left side and Alvin was standing to her right eye. She reached out with both hands, wrapping her fingers around their poles. By this point, the two cocks she had worked were on timers to explode before her. Kim licked her lips, as this was the final barrier before her face was to be decorated into a sticky mess. She felt in complete control of their orgasms, as Kim knew when to make them explode and how to hold off to the point they would be begging to shoot their loads over her firm skin. Her hands slowly pumped over the shafts, Mark's was covered in her love juices so Kim knew just which one would be going between her lips first. Moving to her left side, she pushed her hand down to the base and brought it between her lips.   
  
'Mmm, mmmm, mmmmm'. Her lips moved up and down Mark's cock, sucking it like a hungry slut. While Kim was busy sucking one cock, her right hand was pumping Alvin's shaft. The man stood there watching her slowly suck on the other man's cock, eagerly anticipating the moment to feel her loving lips wrapped back around his pole. Alvin couldn't lose his patience, but the urge of his orgasm was almost enough to make him do so. Finally when her lips came off Mark's cock, Alvin sighed in relief as Kim turned towards his cock. She spit on the head before squeezing it between her lips. As she sucked on Alvin's rod, her left hand was slowly pumping Mark's shaft back and forth. Two of the camera men quietly moved forward with their mounted camera stations over their shoulders. They carefully moved behind the shoulders of the two men, all to capture the scene through two angles of POV shots. Kim came off Alvin's dick making a pop sound with her lips. She looked up into the cameras and now she was ready to make their cocks explode over her face.   
  
"I want some cum now, can both of you give it to me?"   
  
She spoke in a soft voice, looking into the camera while both her hands were stroking their hard dicks. Kim licked her lips, bringing the cocks closer as they were both pointed directly at her face. This was the one part about the filming where neither man had any control whatsoever over their orgasm. Not only did the director insist that Kim wank them off to finish the scene, but it was Kim herself who wrote this in the script. The decision was just another way of showing that this was her show to run and they would make porn how she desired. While moaning, she smiled into the camera one last time as she could hear both of the men breathing in heavy. Kim relied on her experience with men to hopefully guess the correct time to close her eyes before the splash came.   
  
"Cum for me, I want it. Cum for me, cum all over me..."  
  
Alvin was grunting loudly. This was difficult for him as a porn star. He was used to jacking himself off during the money shot scenes, but now his orgasm was literally in the hand of Kim. Mark couldn't help but yell as he felt the explosion beginning.   
  
"Ohhhh, OHHHHHHH FUCK!!"   
  
Kim shut her eyes when she heard his voice yelling out. Her hands were still pumping their shafts frantically, but it was Mark who exploded first. A thick wad of cum went flying directly into her right eye lid. Kim dropped her lower lip as Alvin's rod was soon to explode from the touch of her hand. The initial burst shot a creamy layer over her forehead and into black hair. Finally, after all this time Alvin was yelling words to her.   
  
"Ohhhhhh, yeah! There's your cum baby, fuck yeah!"   
  
Hot strings of spunk went flying across both her cheeks, one landing directly under her eye while the other streaked across her right eyebrow. Kim moaned as she felt more cum flying across her face, still stroking their cocks to empty them. She moved her left hand upward a bit, forcing the next spurts of cum from Mark's dick to fly across her forehead and into her hair. Both cocks were still sending layers of hot cum over her face. One spurt from Alvin's dick completely misfired, splashing her neck and dripping down. Kim never stopped wanking their rods until she felt a lesser amounts of cum going across her face. By the time their cocks were finished, Kim finally let go of them. She heard the two men stepping away and now she knew the main camera was focused down at her face splattered and dripping in cum.   
  
The session was now complete as Kim sat there in a dripping mess. Across the room, Miles couldn't help but smile in the silence. As the director, he was proud of what he had witnessed here today. The main camera was stationed below, capturing a close-up shot of Kim's dripping face. It took her a moment to finally open her eyes again, slowly blinking them as she had a bit of cum in one of her eye lids. It dripped down, almost like a tear drop. All that had been in the script had been finished completely, though there was only one last thing left for Kim to do. She smiled, teasing the camera with her filthy face. The final moments of the film were spent with the camera panning a bit, focusing the entire shot over Kim's face. It was the vision of a transformation, the woman embracing her new career. With that smug grin over her face, Kim giggled. Her voice was low and sensual as she spoke directly to the camera.  
  
"Yeah, you just watched me as a porn star. How do you like me now?"   
  
Curving her lips back into a grin, she raised her left hand and bent her knuckles back for every finger except her middle one. The huge ring tucked around her finger shined and glittered in front of the camera as Kim remained content embracing her new role as a porn star while giving the middle finger to anyone who may have been outraged at her decisions. Just like that, the screen began to fade into darkness and the scene was over. Kim Kardashian was officially a porn star under her own terms. A side career where she could indulge in profiting off the lust that centered around her goddess body. The prints for her first officially marketed adult DVD and Blu-Ray would come right in time for Christmas. This was only the beginning of her new special movies, there would be higher scale plans to come later.  
  
THE END


End file.
